


可塑性记忆

by 0ocxo0



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ocxo0/pseuds/0ocxo0
Summary: 作为一个快递员兼万能工，克劳德的生活平静而缺乏变化，直到有一天他发现他的影子竟然和他不同步了……
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 22





	可塑性记忆

一

“哒~哒哒~哒哒哒哒~哒~哒~哒~”  
七点整，床头柜上的陆行鸟闹钟欢快地鸣叫着，两条小短腿原地扑腾着，发出“咔嚓咔嚓”的声音。  
一只手从被子里伸出来，按掉了吵闹不停的闹钟。  
金发的青年掀开被子坐起来，挪开箍在自己腰上的手臂，小心地舒展了一下酸痛的腰背，带着一身暧昧红痕走进了房间里的盥洗室。  
等他洗漱完下楼，起居室里已经飘满了早餐咖啡的香气。  
“两片面包？”他的同居人站在灶台前，头也没回地问道。  
“多两片吧，我今天要去趟卡姆。”金发青年在餐桌旁坐下，呷了一口咖啡，一块糖，半勺奶，完美的配比。  
“午餐已经给你装好了。”他的同居人用锅铲指了指中岛台上的自封袋，“等下不要忘记拿。”  
青年懒懒地嗯了一声，翻开PHS，查阅今天的工作消息，有几个预约，都不算太远，如果路上赶一点的话，今天应该可以早点回来。  
一盘三明治放在桌上，修长的指节在他面前敲了敲，青年收起PHS，抬头和同居人交换了一个薄荷牙膏味的早安吻。  
青年三两口吃完三明治，又端起咖啡一口喝完，抓起午餐袋准备出门。  
“路上不要太赶，一路小心。”他的同居人叮嘱道。  
青年含混地点点头，“我出门了。”  
他退开大门，微凉的空气和灿烂的阳光一同抚过他的侧脸。  
今天也没什么不同的。他想。

二

克劳德是一家名为SDS的物流公司老板，说是公司，但实际也只有他一个人而已。公司的业务包括但不限于包裹运送、猎杀怪物、代收租金、寻人找猫等等想得到想不到的鸡零狗碎。  
毕竟他需要钱，他要维护他心爱的重机车芬里尔，保养他的复合剑，要交房租，要吃饭，还要养活他的家里蹲男朋友。  
他不是没抱怨过，萨菲罗斯有手有脚，要脸有脸，要智商有智商，为什么要赖在家里，靠他一个出卖简单劳动力的人养活。萨菲罗斯对此的说法是，他在神罗工作的时候留下了很多不好的回忆，现在严重社交恐惧，不适宜出去工作。  
克劳德被他说得心软了，想想他确实把家里打理得很好，又时不时能赚些外块回来，就随他去了。

先把米德加的几个包裹送完，克劳德刚打算启程去卡姆，就发现自己的签单用完了，他驱车回家，准备拿些备用的，毕竟为了不引起纠纷，快递还是要当面签收留字据才行。  
“萨菲？我回来拿签单，你记得放哪了吗？”克劳德退开大门，冲着空无一人的起居室喊道。  
出乎他意料的是，他的男朋友并没有在第一时间回答他的问题。  
他又冲着楼梯喊了一声“萨菲罗斯？”，还是没有得到回复。赶时间的克劳德只好自己冲进书房一通乱翻，终于在萨菲罗斯那一垒营养学食谱底下找到了被压皱了的快递面单。  
他一边往外走一边奇怪地想，萨菲罗斯是出门了吗？他不是只会在半夜没人的时候才肯跟自己出去转转，白天坚决不踏出大门一步的？

因为中午耽搁了一点时间，克劳德回到米德加的时候已经华灯初上了。他推开家门，房间里弥漫着一股鱼汤的香气。  
“我回来了。”  
“洗手，吃饭。”萨菲罗斯正在将几个小碟放上餐桌，不知为何，他的男友总能非常精准地预计他到家的时间。  
克劳德喝了一口鱼汤，鲜美醇厚没有一丝腥味，热乎乎的汤让他一路骑行被风吹透了的身体很快暖和过来。  
“你记不记得我昨天晚上跟你说的那个，就是影像店老板跟我说他有一卷别人拍的陨石袭击米德加的录像带？我今天去找他借，他居然和我说没有这种东西，他也不记得跟我说过这件事。”  
“我昨天就说你听错了，要是米德加被陨石撞过，怎么可能还存在。”萨菲罗斯一边说，一边给他面前的小碟里盛了一些炒饭，“五台什锦炒饭，尝尝怎么样。”  
“尝不出有什么不一样的，”克劳德拿勺子挖了一勺放进嘴里，“你去过五台吗？”  
“没有。”萨菲罗斯也给自己盛了一碟，拿了一双不知道哪来的筷子，夹了一筷放进嘴里。  
“我也没去过，你是怎么学的五台菜？”  
萨菲罗斯指了指中岛台上摊开的书。  
克劳德伸头过去看看，“《一百道正宗五台料理》，正宗……”他的眼中闪过一丝茫然，又很快恢复了正常，“这个鱼汤也是吧，加了什么调料，有点呛。”  
“白胡椒粉，暖身子的。”萨菲罗斯见克劳德的盘子见底了，又给他添上一些。  
两人安静吃了一会儿，克劳德又开口道：“对了，你今天出门了？”  
“没有，我出门干嘛？”  
“我中午回来拿东西，喊你你怎么不理我？”  
“可能我在浴室里吧，没注意。”  
“哦，我还以为你终于准备克服你的社恐问题了。”  
萨菲罗斯笑笑没理他。

克劳德洗漱完，躺上床，原来躺在另一边看书的萨菲罗斯马上放下书，翻身压了上来。  
克劳德叹了口气，他这个男朋友（除了不赚钱）哪都好，就是晚上太缠人。  
“我今天跑了好远，已经很累了。”他板着脸对身上的男人说道。  
萨菲罗斯像没听到一样，一手推高了他的棉质T恤，轻柔的吻落在他敏感的胸口和颈侧，同时摆动下身，赤裸的炽热硬挺隔着克劳德的平角裤蹭着他还瘫软着的阳物，滑腻的龟头时不时蹭到青年大腿内侧细腻敏感的皮肤。  
“只准做一次。”克劳德自暴自弃地说道，他脱掉自己的底裤和T恤，从床头柜上摸来润滑剂丢到男人脸上。  
两个人都想当然得把“一次”认为是自己的一次，以至于折腾了大半夜，到了最后实在受不了的克劳德一边哭一边求萨菲罗斯射给他，银发男人才大发慈悲地抵在敏感处射了青年一肚子。  
后来萨菲罗斯抱他去清理的时候，克劳德已经累得连眼皮都抬不起来。

萨菲罗斯看着伏在自己怀里睡得安稳的金发青年，他微凉的手指轻柔地抚过克劳德被自己养胖了些而显得柔和了些的轮廓线，又划过他若隐若现的喉结。  
他轻挑嘴角，露出一个与白天的温和截然不同的残忍又痴迷的笑。  
“我的克劳德，我的……人偶。”

三

今天没什么非要当天送的订单，也没有接到万能工的委托，克劳德决定趁着天气好，保养一下他心爱的芬里尔。  
他仔细地用软布擦拭着芬里尔上沾染的泥水，精心上过蜡的车身很快就又变得亮洁如新，纯黑的镜面漆反射着青年的身形。  
他取出一支漆笔，小心地填充进车身上的一道划痕，他专注于眼前精密的操作，余光却瞥到自己的影子动了一下。他有些疑惑地偏头看了一下，自己的影子好好的映在车上，青年把视线移回手头上的工作，专心致志地将黑色的底漆上在划痕的位置上，上完底漆再加一层面漆又抛过光打过蜡，克劳德直起身舒展了一下窝了大半天有些僵硬的身体，突然发现自己映在机车上的影子竟然没有跟自己一起举起手臂，它还是呆呆的站在原地，举着蜡罐。  
克劳德用力眨了眨眼，再看时，影子又是和自己一样的动作了。  
我一定是太累了，克劳德想到，今天就到这里算了。他将机车推回车库盖上防尘罩，返回家中。  
萨菲罗斯在厨房里忙忙碌碌，克劳德没叫他，径自上了二楼。  
他一身泥水汗水混着油漆，只想赶紧洗个澡清爽一下。他背对着镜子等淋浴的水热起来，总觉得哪里有人在盯着他看，他环顾一圈，也没发现什么异状，探出头去听了听，萨菲罗斯还在厨房里叮叮当当，显然也没突发兴致来偷看他洗澡。他疑惑地踏进已经蒸汽弥漫的淋浴，心想自己最近真是累出幻觉了。他一边搓洗着粘在身上的油漆，一边出神。  
他的视线隔着弥漫的雾气，漫无目的地扫过洗漱台前的镜子，整个人僵在了原地。  
他明明不在镜子前，他的倒影却清晰得映在镜子上，那双熟悉的蔚蓝眼睛，紧紧盯着淋浴间里的自己。  
克劳德手里的家庭装沐浴露砰的一声砸在地上。  
他和镜子中的自己隔着雾气对视着，突然镜子里的影像动了起来，他抬起右手——  
门这时突然被推开了，克劳德吓得一个激灵。  
“克劳德？”  
是萨菲罗斯。  
“怎么了？我刚才在楼下听到一声巨响，还以为你摔倒了。”  
“镜子！”克劳德再转向镜子时，里面却只有萨菲罗斯的侧影了。  
“镜子？”萨菲罗斯迷惑地看向镜子，镜子里的影像也迷惑地看回他，“镜子怎么了？”  
“我刚才在镜子里看到了我自己……”  
“看到自己不是很正……你站在淋浴室里在镜子里看到了自己？”  
克劳德点点头，他有些艰难地开口：“现在看不到了。”  
“你肯定看错了。”萨菲罗斯笃定地说道，他扯下一条浴巾包裹住克劳德，把他抱到出去放在床上做好，又取过一条毛巾细致地擦着他的头发，“你最近太累了，我一会儿把饭端上来，你吃些然后早点休息。”  
克劳德有些呆滞地点点头，机械地让萨菲罗斯帮他穿上衣服。

休息了一夜之后，克劳德觉得自己心底莫名的焦虑平复了许多，他和往常一样去盥洗室洗漱，擦脸的时候才发现，墙上的镜子不见了。  
他下楼走进厨房，疑惑地向站在咖啡机旁边的萨菲罗斯问道：“浴室镜子怎么没了？”  
“你昨天不是说镜子有问题，我检查了一下，发现它不知道什么时候开裂了，你看到的可能就是裂痕的影子吧，那么大雾气你又累，看花眼了也不一定。”  
“不，我还是觉得那就是我自己。所以镜子呢？”  
“扔了，都裂了还留着干嘛。不过我已经网购了新的，过几天送到。”他递给克劳德一杯咖啡，后者伸手接了。  
“你什么时候学会网购的？”克劳德狐疑地问道。  
“昨天。”萨菲罗斯平静地呷着咖啡，仿佛那是10GIL一杯的现磨手冲，而不是1GIL一大包的廉价速溶。  
“你学花钱怎么这么快，有这闲心能不能想想怎么赚钱？又不是你当将……”克劳德突然卡住了，他露出一个迷惑的表情，“我想说什么来着。”  
“你想让我别乱花钱。那我去把镜子退了？”  
“这次算了，浴室里没镜子也不方便，下次买什么先跟我商量一下。”  
克劳德喝完咖啡，拿着杯子走进厨房冲了一下，摆进洗碗机。他走回起居室取他的风镜，隐约觉得起居室里有些不一样了，他认真地环视了四周一圈，随后冲进餐厅，停在餐桌旁的萨菲罗斯面前。  
“萨菲罗斯，咱家电视呢？！”  
“你不是嫌我只花不赚？我把电视卖了，价格比你收二手的时候还高一些。这不就赚钱了？”  
“我让你这么赚钱的吗？！”他窒息地看着萨菲罗斯，满脸都是不敢置信。  
“反正你也不看电视，摆着占地方。”  
“你还是别上网了。”说着，他啪地一声合上了萨菲罗斯面前的笔记本电脑，“给我，我去看看还能不能退。”  
萨菲罗斯拨开克劳德手，“乖，别闹。我把你最近的订单都延后了，在家休息几天吧。”

过了大半天，克劳德才后知后觉地发现，除了镜子和电视以外，家里所有反光能照出人的表面，都被萨菲罗斯细心地包裹起来了。  
克劳德有点感动，又有点奇怪。  
他这样，到底是担心我看到害怕，还是担心我看到什么？

四

在家待了几天，克劳德又感到了存款的压力。而且在家他也没觉得自己休息了多少，萨菲罗斯随时随地能压住他来上一发的活力让他实在害怕。  
他说什么也要出门，萨菲罗斯只好松口，说先陪他去买个菜，看看他状态怎么样。  
“你，”克劳德一脸不敢置信地指指萨菲罗斯，“要跟我一起出门？”  
萨菲罗斯挑眉看着克劳德，他拿起一件黑色的风衣套在衬衫外面，“我是第一次跟你一起出门？”  
“你是第一次白天和我一起出门，你先告诉我，见到阳光你不会化成灰吧？”  
“我记得我们这是科幻作品，不是西幻或者魔幻？”  
“都什么跟什么啊，算了，你爱跟着就跟着吧。”  
虽然去菜店的路克劳德隔两天就要走一次，但他今天就是感觉不一样，也许是走在他身边的萨菲罗斯，男人像是怕他吓跑一样紧紧牵着他的手。  
他捏捏萨菲罗斯怎么也捂不热的手指，引得男人侧目看他，“怎么了？”  
“没怎么，就是觉得这样简简单单的日子挺好的。”  
男人不置可否的笑笑，又把克劳德的手握得更紧了些。  
买菜的时候，萨菲罗斯站在离他一米多的地方，抱着手臂靠在护栏上等着他。克劳德余光瞄到好多路过的女孩子试图和萨菲罗斯搭话，但是男人一个都没有搭理。  
他偷笑了一下，买好菜之后转回萨菲罗斯面前，牵起他的手准备回家。  
转过街角的时候，他突然听到菜店老板的声音模模糊糊地传来：“英雄怎么和星球灾厄一起来的？怎么回事啊？他们不是仇敌吗？”

克劳德有点疑惑，他感觉自己听不懂老板的话了，什么叫自己跟仇敌住在一起？萨菲原来确实是神罗的人，但是神罗都倒闭多久了，怎么还拿这陈年旧事出来说。而且他也就是个小文员，哪里撑得起“仇敌”这么严重的词。英雄和星球灾厄又是什么东西？  
克劳德想了一路，越想越不对，回家把菜放下后，他打算折回去问问老板，到底是怎么回事。  
这次萨菲罗斯倒是没跟他一起去。  
结果等克劳德走到菜店，店铺还开着，老板本人却不见了踪影，克劳德在门口张望片刻，想着可能老板家里有什么急事离开了。他好心地帮老板收起摆在门外的摊子，转身回家，打算第二天再来问问。

五

第二天一早下起了小雨，克劳德懒得拿伞，他离开家就往菜摊的方向走去，远远地他没看到老板，还想自己今天是不是也要扑个空了，未曾想当他走到摊子前的时候，老板就像凭空出现的一样站在门口准备开摊了。  
“老板，你昨天说得星球灾厄和英雄是说谁啊？”克劳德直接开口问道。  
“什么星球灾厄？我昨天说这个了？”老板一脸茫然地反问。  
“就是我昨天和我男友来买菜，我们走之后你说的，不记得了？”  
“你昨天来买菜了？我怎么记得你上次来得是快一周之前的事了？我早上还想着你是不是出去送货了这么久不来。”  
克劳德皱眉盯着老板，但是老板的眼神不似在说谎。他是真的不记得了。  
克劳德又随便买了点东西拎回家，交给又在研究不知道哪里的菜谱的萨菲罗斯，径自上了二楼打算洗个澡。  
他站在淋浴喷头下，出神地看着梳洗台前光秃秃的墙壁，萨菲罗斯说他买了镜子，可都快一周了，还没有来。  
克劳德突然感到一阵眩晕，他扶住旁边的毛巾架，却感觉手心一阵钻心的疼。他看了一眼，发现自己手心有一道很深的伤口，鲜血顺着掌纹汩汩流出。他皱眉抬起手，想着自己刚才晕得那下是划到哪了吗？却一转身看到了玻璃门上多了一行血字。  
去第七天堂二楼左边尽头房间，抽屉隔板下有东西。不要告诉任何人，包括蒂法。  
克劳德皱起眉头，他直觉这行血字和镜子里的人有关。  
仔细地将血迹冲干净，克劳德穿上衣服，他手心的伤已经愈合得差不多了。他急匆匆地下楼，厨房里萨菲罗斯冲他喊了一句：“刚回来就出门？”  
“有急单。”他随意地敷衍了一下，冲进车库推出芬里尔，向第七天堂的方向疾驰而去。

克劳德在门口张望了一下，第七天堂中午正是忙碌的时候，蒂法忙得脚不沾地，丹泽尔和玛琳也在跑前跑后给她帮忙。知道这是个绝佳的机会，克劳德绕到酒吧的背面，沿着排水管翻上二楼，顺着一扇半开的窗户钻了进去。他小心地往血字告诉他的房间走去，尽量不在老旧的木地板上弄出任何声音。  
走廊尽头的房间，他来过几次，摆设从来没有变过，也没有人住过的痕迹。克劳德小心地打开抽屉，果然在垫板下面摸到了什么东西。  
他小心地取出来，发现那是一张背面已经有些发黄的照片。  
照片里他、蒂法、爱丽丝还有巴雷特站在教堂门口，他穿着一身和现在差不多的衣服，背后背着的阔剑像是扎克斯手里的那把，脸色很臭的抱臂侧对着镜头，两个女孩子簇拥着巴雷特，笑得很灿烂，巴雷特对着镜头展示他右手的机枪。  
照片右下角的时间显示是四年前，克劳德感到有些疑惑，他记得他们三个人应该是互相不认识才对，怎么会在四年前有这样一张合影。  
而且四年前的照片怎么已经这么旧了，克劳德又端详了一下，发现其实这是两张照片粘在了一起，他小心地将两张照片分开，只看了一眼，就定在了原地。  
那也是一张合照，照片里的他穿着显眼的军装，扎克斯穿着他上一张照片穿的制服，蒂法站在最前面，穿着俏皮可爱的牛仔装。  
问题出在他们簇拥着的人，那个人穿着一身皮质的制服，手里提着一把近两米的长刀，顺滑的银发散在身侧，衬得他如战神一般耀眼。  
那是萨菲罗斯。

他突然感觉自己胸口一片濡湿，他扯开开襟毛衣的拉链，看到自己胸口裂开了一道贯穿整个胸腔的伤口，鲜血顺着伤口喷涌而出。他摸到自己身上许多与这道伤口出自同一把武器的已经泛白的疤痕，一个名字在他的嘴巴呼之欲出，但他就是怎么也想不起来。  
他扑通一声跪倒在地上，他胸口溢出的血液留了满地，失血过多的感觉带来一阵阵眩晕的感觉，他手抖得快支撑不住身体。  
萨菲罗斯……你……

“克劳德？！克劳德你怎么了？”  
蒂法焦急的声音将拉回了克劳德的神志，他大口大口地喘着气，发现刚才满地的鲜血都不见了踪影，他撑起身子，扯开领口，胸前的皮肤和之前一样光滑一片，什么疤痕的影子都没有。  
“……蒂法。”他瘫坐在地板上，靠着身后的床板，抓住身前女孩的手。  
“出什么事了克劳德？你怎么在这里？”女孩她反握住克劳德的手，红色的眼睛里是满满的焦急。  
“蒂法，我有没有问过，你是为什么来米德加？”  
“我是，我是……我是为什么来米德加，我也……不知道，我想不起来了……”  
克劳德看着面前迷茫的青梅竹马，很多事情突然串了起来。他用力闭了一下眼睛，借着女孩的手站起身，向隔壁的盥洗室走去。  
他在镜子面前站定，毫不意外地注视着镜子里和自己表情不同的那个“自己”。  
那个“克劳德”对他点了下头，嘴巴一张一合似乎在说话。  
克劳德费力地辨认着他的口型，“去……第七区和……第六……区之间的公园……那里的下水道……入口，有……你想要的……最后的……证据。”  
克劳德也对镜子里的自己点点头，随即转身出门向楼下冲去。  
“克劳德！”蒂法呼唤的声音很快被他抛在脑后。

克劳德冒着不知何时开始下起的大雨，一路狂奔到第六区的下水道，他顺着通路往下走了一段，虽说进去之前他已经做好了心理准备，但实际看到的景象还是让他大为震惊。  
原本关着零式巨兽的空间里，填满了各式各样的同样的尸体，克劳德大致看了看，几乎他身边所有的居民都在这了，菜店老板的最多，也有不少影像店的。  
一个人，怎么可能有这么多尸体……  
现在克劳德全都明白了，拼图的最后一块终于拼上了。

克劳德推开门，完全不顾自己身上的水滴在萨菲罗斯擦得一尘不染的地板上。  
“正宗。”克劳德的嘴里突然吐出这两个字。  
正在看书的萨菲罗斯抬起头不解地看着他，“你说什么，克劳德？你怎么淋得这么湿，快去洗澡。”  
“你的钢笔，她叫正宗。”  
“没错，怎么了？”  
“一般人不会给自己的钢笔取名字吧。”  
“我跟你说过的，克劳德，她和我很有渊源——”  
克劳德仿佛完全没听到萨菲罗斯的话一般，他直直地盯着萨菲罗斯的眼睛，继续道：“但是很多人会给自己的武器取名字。”  
“正宗，是你的刀的名字。”  
萨菲罗斯闭了一下眼睛，再睁开的时候，之前装出的温润柔和全部都不见了踪影，魔魅的绿眼闪烁着残忍和冷漠的光芒。  
“你还是想起来了，我的人偶。”  
克劳德拔出复合剑，怒吼着砍向萨菲罗斯，凭空出现的正宗架住了青年的攻势，被卸掉的剑气直接毁掉了大半房子。  
萨菲罗斯展开黑色的片翼飞到空中，他居高临下地俯视着克劳德，冰冷的声音比冬雨还要冻人心魄，“这个世界不好吗？你的朋友都活着，你不记得了吗，下周我们就要去参加扎克斯和爱丽丝第二个孩子的受洗仪式了。”  
“这都是假的！没有意义！我不想困在你虚构的世界里任你摆布！”  
“我虚构的世界？”萨菲罗斯脸上恶意的微笑加深了，“看来你还没有想起所有的事情。你真的要回到现实世界去吗？”

你能回到的，并不一定是你想要的那个现实，确定要回到现实吗？  
我要回去。  
还是不了。

我要回去。

迅捷的十三刀砍向漂浮在空中的片翼天使，铺天盖地的黑色羽毛飘落下来，将克劳德紧紧包裹其中。  
“记住，我的人偶，这将是我赐予你最终的绝望。”  
萨菲罗斯的声音从虚空中传来。  
克劳德睁开眼，发现自己躺在一个山洞里，摇曳的火光映照在他怀里抱着萨菲罗斯冰凉的头颅上，让男人嘴角的微笑显得诡异又可怖，他的复合剑贯穿了男人的胸口，将他整个钉在地面上。  
克劳德终于想起来了。在看到萨菲罗斯的那个瞬间。  
原来，星球已经在萨菲罗斯的手中毁灭了，他们两个作为盖亚大地上的最后两个生命体，在北大空洞迎来了最后的决战。  
他最终杀死了萨菲罗斯，在星球已经死亡的当下，没有了生命之流，萨菲罗斯也再谈不上回归。  
完成了最终使命的克劳德陷入了绝望，他强行唤起自己体内的S细胞，使自己的意识陷入了沉睡，沉浸在自己编织的梦中世界不想再醒来。  
但是他现在醒来了。  
因为你的选择。  
他将孤身一人永远地生存下去。  
在这个已经没有任何其他存在的地方。  
一个人。  
永远地。  
寂寞地。  
存在下去。

还是不了。

克劳德晃了晃神，他觉得自己好像忘记了什么，但是怎么想都没有头绪。  
“怎么了？”他的男友担心地问道。  
“没事，”克劳德摇摇头，“我有点累了，我们回家吧。”  
“好，我们回家。”萨菲罗斯抱起克劳德，后者将脸埋在他的颈窝里，手环住了他的颈项。  
等明天，等到明天，一切就好了。克劳德陷入梦乡前，这么想道。  
他永远地陷在虚幻的梦境中，再无法脱身。  
但是谁知道呢，说不定这才是更好的选择。

所以克劳德的理想男友就是器大活好，温柔可人还顾家？

解释几个地方：290  
1 萨菲罗斯不跟别人直接交流因为他没和这些人打过交道，无法推测他们之间的交互，怕不自然引起克劳德怀疑，所以从不在克劳德面前与别人互动  
2 有的npc因为想起了真相而要脱离萨菲的控制，被萨菲发现杀掉了，但是因为是克劳德的意识空间，克劳德需要买菜的时候自然要刷新一个菜摊老板，这个npc因为是新刷新的，又直接处在了萨菲的控制下，就不记得之前的事情，没有异状了  
3 萨菲罗斯可以控制克劳德的意识空间，但是他无法控制客观存在但是他不知道的东西，就像第七天堂二楼克劳德的私人物品，萨菲罗斯没去过也不知道那里有克劳德的东西，所以无法干涉


End file.
